


The Braid

by Aemeth



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hair Braiding, Missing Scene, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemeth/pseuds/Aemeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura thinks about getting a new hair cut. Carmilla has other ideas.<br/>Or: how Laura's hair got into that beautiful braid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Braid

**Author's Note:**

> Another missing scene that got pointed out several times on tumblr. Enjoy!

"I think after all of this is over, I'm getting a new hair cut."

  
Carmilla looked up from the leather bound book in her hands to peak through the open door of the bathroom where Laura stood, brushing her freshly dried hair while staring at the mirror scrutingly. She allowed herself a short look of the tiny girl's exquisitely exposed neck; her skin was all milk and honey, glistening in the fresh morning light and ridiculously flawless for someone who ate that much sugar. Carmilla averted her eyes.

  
"Oh yeah, why?", she asked in a bored tone and flipped a page over to add to the effect.

  
Laura entered their bedroom again and shrugged. Out of the corner of her eyes Camilla caught the glimpse of her midriff exposed as she did so.

  
"I don't know, isn't it something you do when there is a big change or you want a new start? A week from now this could be over and I could be just a normal college kid for once."

  
It was said half-heatedly and yet it made the place, where Camilla's heart used to beat, sting.  
She arched an eyebrow and looked up to meet the other girl's gaze.

  
"Aren't you optimistic today", she deadpanned. Laura's lips twitched but then she frowned.

  
"No, I'm not!", she sighed and sat down on her bed, he hands winging through her hair. "I guess since Perry's not around anymore I need something else to distract me from my quite possibly iminate death."

  
Carmilla continued to stare blankly at the page in front of her while actually watching how the other girl put her hair up in a messy ponytail and loosened it again. She sighed and tied it to a knot before stopping half way. Carmilla rolled her eyes and put the book down.

  
"You know, when I had hair that long I just braided it when I wanted a change", she said casually, drawing a leg up and resting her chin on her knee. "No need to cut it off."

  
Laura dropped her hands and her hair fell messily into her face when she turned around to her, her face that strange mixture of barely contained excitement and cautious reserve.

  
"Really? You had hair that long?" she asked, excited.

  
Carmilla tilted her head and watched her. "Went down 'til my waist... when I was mortal."

  
The excitement on Laura's face broke and Camilla looked away. Then she got up and walked over to the other girl, who looked up at her nervously when she stood right in front of her and extended her hand.

  
"What, are we waltzing again?" she asked with a nervous laugh and it was just so unbearable sweet that Carmilla had to smile shortly. That happened more and more often, lately.

  
"Give me the hair band, cupcake," she said and after a brief hesitation Laura handed it to her, their hands brushing. Carmilla sat down behind the petite girl and gently started to pull her upper strands of hair into threads. Laura's shoulders stiffed but she felt how the human's heartbeat increased steadily and she could feel her smile. Carmilla took a deep breath to calm herself and focused on the soft hair under her fingers.

  
"So, what do you prefer?", Laura asked after a while, since she never seemed to be able to remain silent for long.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"Longer or shorter hair?"

  
Carmilla smirked and leaned forward so her breath would flow over the exposed skin of Laura's delicate neck.

  
"On me or on other girls?" Laura twitched and she could positively _feel_ the heat radiating from her face. She grinned.

  
"On you, of course", Laura replied shyly. Carmilla thought about that for a while, while she started to pin the first braid onto Laura's head.

  
"I don't know. I changed it a lot. During the fifties I had it really short. You don't want to know how it looked in the sixties." Laura chuckled and Camilla smiled a bit.

  
"I don't really care." She gazed at Laura’s hair and thought it was just right that is was neither really brown nor blond. It was just warm and earthly.

  
Laura looked over her shoulder with a quirked eyebrow. "I'm not sure where you're going with this", she stated and craned her neck to get a look at her hair, which was of course ridiculous.

  
 _Me neither_ , Carmilla thought to herself. "Don't move, you'll ruin it", she scolded and gently pressed the other girl's face up front again.

  
Then, after a couple of moments, she put the other braid up and put her hands down.

  
"There, finished." Laura squealed and jumped up, practically running for the bathroom.

  
Carmilla actually laughed and followed her slowly. She found Laura staring at herself in the mirror, her hands hovering over her new hairdo as though she was afraid to touch it.

  
"Oh my god", she said, her eyes big and round. Carmilla leaned onto the door frame.

  
"Not what you imagined, cutie?"

  
"No, I love it! Where did you learn to do that?! It’s beautiful!"

She smiled at her through the mirror and just bounced with excitement. Carmilla felt her heart melt and a coldness gasped hold of her, and suddenly she felt very lost.

  
Too late. Too late.

  
"My mother", she said, her voice barely a whisper. Laura froze.

  
"No, my real one."

  
"Oh", Laura made and tuned around, looking at her nervously.

  
There was an uncomfortable silence as Carmilla stubbornly stared at the tiles.

  
"Did you look alike?", Laura asked finally, he voice unbearably warm.

  
Carmilla sighed and pushed herself from the frame.

  
"Very. She would have cried to see my hair like it is now. Spanked me, probably."

  
She watched Laura for a moment, then walked up to her and pulled the loose strands of her hair over her shoulders and played with it for a moment. She looked down at it as she listened to Laura's locomotive of a heart and hummed contently.

"Anyway, cupcake, I definetly prefer long hair on you. So don't be a dimwit and don't cut it off."

  
With that she turned around and returned to her bed, leaving Laura to catch her breath and to remind herself that she had to stop being so dimwitted herself before it doomed them both.


End file.
